


Facebook Knows The Truth

by EstelleDusk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle messes around with a Facebook application that claims to foretell her future husband, the place she'll live, the age she'll get married, and the number of children she'll have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook Knows The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beeeinyourbonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeeinyourbonnet/gifts).



> I was talking with Beee about a similar situation that happened when I was 16-18 with my boyfriend and myself when I realized it could work for a Rumbelle

Belle was still getting the hang of most modern things. But she found herself quickly getting used to a computer. Even if it was the severely outdated one in the back of her boyfriend’s pawn shop.

She didn’t quite understand Facebook, mostly because of the lack of books, but a few of the apps and games were entertaining. And she laughed for 10 minutes because of one particular app, until it kept giving her ridiculous numbers. She began to get frustrated at the app. The spouse it chose was perfect. The location seemed interesting according to Google Maps. The age she would get married was close enough that she was happy. But the number of children it kept claiming she would have...

Belle didn’t think she could handle raising, let alone giving birth to 8 little Rumplestiltskin’s.

Just the man alone got on her nerves at times.

So she sought to make the mini-Seer giving her these numbers, she sought to make it understand. But she didn’t know how to tell it how wrong it was since there seemed to be no way to communicate with it. Twenty minutes after starting to play with the app, Rumplestiltskin finally returned with their lunch.

“Sweetheart?” He questions, remembering the snickering faces surrounding him but minutes ago at the diner.

“Yes, Rumple?” She answers, glancing away from the computer for a barest of seconds before frowning again.

“When I was at the diner...Emma mentioned that you were doing something on the computer that I would find interesting?”

“Oh! Yes, I found a little Seer, I don’t know where he or she is, for all I know they’re trapped in the computer like Sydney was, but he decided to show me a bit of my future, come look.” She excitedly waves him over.

Rumplestiltskin feels a sense of dread fill him. He didn’t have good experiences with Seers, and he began to wonder just what websites his Belle had managed to find while he was gone. He hopes he won’t have to call for someone to clear off any viruses. Leaning over her shoulder, he doesn’t see the expected webpage of some half-baked self-proclaimed psychic offering to read the viewer’s fortune for “free.”

Instead, he sees a Facebook application simply called, “Who will you marry?”

Immediately below the words, his scowling face can be seen. Beneath that is a simple map of the Earth with one country colored red. Black lettering proclaim the country to be Japan. More letters say, “AT AGE: 30.” Following the pointing finger of his beloved, he sees yet another “category” claiming 8 children.

Grateful that it’s simply an application made by a random college kid and not anything more serious, Rumplestiltskin allows himself to laugh. He glances at Belle, who gives him an expression clearly saying that she’s waiting for him to refute the “Seer.”

“Sweetheart, this is fake. Although...I do hear Japan is quite lovely this time of year. Hmm...eight little Belle’s to call my own...I’ll have to start saving for their dowries.”

Belle rolls her eyes. “Even if this wasn’t fake, you have more than enough money for the dowries of eight imaginary children. Also, I am not popping out eight hellions. At least two, and at most four.”

Rumplestiltskin brings her into a hug and murmurs into her ear. “Are you sure? At least give me 7 daughters, then I could train the seventh to be a powerful witch. She could take up the family trade.”

She giggles and tries to shoo him away from her ear. “No. You have Bae, you don’t need more than three more children to spoil rotten.”

“Now I wouldn’t do that...well, maybe a little.”

 


End file.
